The Mer Creatures, A Baker's Lorry and the
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Sexual Healing of Connor Temple. The title sorta says it all.


This fic is a bit of a rollercoaster for poor ol' Connor. I think it's got two sides to it. One incredibly melancholy, the other ecstatic. It just goes to show how life can turn on a dime. The title's completely daft of course, but it's late and I think it's amusing.

Over on LiveJournal there's a new community that will be spawing a bazillion fics from me. It's called **Conbykink**. ( http :/ community .livejournal. com/ conbykink ) where people can leave smutty prompts (anonymously if you prefer so come on over and leave some, same goes for reviews) and authors can pick them up and write them. It's already taking off. This is actually the second fic I've written based on prompts found there. The first is called "**Love, Trust and Uncharted Territory**". I was originally going to post it here, but I decided it was too racy, too taboo and just too much for . If you want to read it, please carry on over the Conbykink to have a read (I'd be ever so happy if you left reviews there, people without LJs are able to do so under the anonymous setting). I think it's a well crafted story all things considered.

**Title**: The Mer Creatures, A Baker's Lorry and the Sexual Healing of Connor Temple  
**Author**: Evenstar Estel  
**Characters**/**Pairing**: Abby/Connor  
**Rating**: M  
**Genre**: Smut, Kink, Romance, Hurt/Comfort... lots and lots of comfort.  
**Spoilers**: Series 2, Episode 4  
**Summary**: The title sorta says it all..  
**Prompt**: "Connor is injured and in the hospital. Abby comes to visit. Things get hot and heavy and Abby tries to "give connor a hand" as they can't go all the way. Too bad Connor is attached to a heart monitor."

The Mer Creatures, A Baker's Lorry and the Sexual Healing of Connor Temple  
2010 Evenstar Estel

There was no better way to take your mind off of _not being Abby's boyfriend_ than getting run over by a Bakery company's small lorry. Connor shifted in his hospital bed and almost threw up as waves of pain crashed over him. He sobbed in agony, hot tears steaming from his eyes. He was alive at least, though a small consolation considering his predicament. His ribs were either cracked or broken. His left arm _was_ broken, so was his left clavicle. He now wore a heavy and uncomfortable cast. His right ankle was fractured but mercifully still in one piece and wouldn't need surgery. His body was one giant lacerated bruise. His face was covered in road rash and one of his eyes had swollen almost completely shut. He was lucky to have kept all his teeth. He was thankful for the small graces afforded him, but at the same time he would have preferred to be in a coma for the next several weeks whilst he healed. The morphine drip in his vein was useless. He wished they'd give him something stronger. Maybe he'd be able to sleep then. He was also cold, but couldn't manage to get the covers over him. Lastly, he was lonely, profoundly lonely. No one had come to visit him today. Cutter had dropped by yesterday and the day before. Stephen had been there the day after. Lester hadn't graced Connor with his presence but had at least arranged for him to have a private room. Caroline hadn't come either, but in a way that was a blessing. He hadn't the energy to give her the attention she both seemed to crave and rebuff from him. The one person who hadn't come to see him, who he wanted to see most of all, was Abby.

The accident had occurred just after they'd returned from the realm of the Mer creatures. He'd have thought that after perilously risking his life to save her from a death in that awful world from those terrible creatures that for once Abby could've not torn his heart out and danced the Flamenco all over it. Hearing her instantly correct Lucien and say _"He's not my boyfriend!" _ was both humiliating and heartbreaking. Technically speaking he wasn't of course, but that wasn't the point. He had confessed his love as she'd been dangling over the cliff with only his hand to anchor her. He would've thought that she could at least have said thank you for rescuing her. He hadn't been watching where he was going as he put some distance between them. He carried on past the ambulance they'd brought for Lucien and because he was tired, sore and disheartened he hadn't been paying attention. He was already being dragged under the lorry before he even realized it was happening. The sensation of having wheels drive over you and crush you against the pavement was one he wasn't going to forget as long as he lived. He heard the screeching of tires against the road and the shouts and screams of people around him. He couldn't breathe and could barely see. Someone was there, it was a male's voice. He thought it was maybe Cutter. He was speaking Connor's name. If this was it, if he was really going to die, he wanted his last words to enable his life end nobly.

"Tell... tell... Ahhh... Abby..." he coughed, the last of his breath leaving him. "Tell... Abby... I love her..." And then it all went black. As the world fell away he thought he heard her scream his name.

Clearly he'd been wrong about Abby caring about him as she'd been as scarce as a cat in a dog kennel. In his dark hospital room that was as quiet as the grave, Connor was lonely, tired and in an apocalyptic amount of pain. If it wasn't for the fact that he didn't want his mum to see him like this he'd have had someone call her because he really wished she was here. He wasn't sure if he'd ever felt more unloved or unwanted in all his life. He wished he was dead. He cried himself to sleep.

The next day was no better than the previous three he'd spent in hospital. He texted Cutter to ask what was happening at the ARC. An hour later he got a text back "_anomaly, east london, busy!_". The hospital staff came and went, seeing to his needs and replacing his morphine drip. They were worried about internal injuries so he was examined and scanned each day. Things looked good. He'd been unbelievably lucky. Still, he was hooked up to a heart monitor just in case. He'd barely been able to eat during his time here and what he had he'd thrown up. When that occurred he`d actually passed out from the pain in his ribs and the muscles needed to bring the food up. He was simply in to much agony and his body rejected things like food. It didn't help of course that the food they were giving him was absolute rubbish. He would've killed for one of Abby's lovely yogurt, fruit and granola crepes she sometimes made for them. Late in the evening he lay in bed, half propped up just as he had been for the past three nights. He could've watched television if he wanted to, but it hurt his eyes. The dark was alternately scary as well as comforting. He was trying very hard not to feel sorry for himself and spend another night weeping, but it was damn hard. His thoughts turned to Abby. He wracked his brain trying to figure out what he'd done wrong to make her hate him so much that she couldn't even visit him in hospital. At the very least he thought she was his friend. Apparently that wasn't true any more. Another hour of solitude passed and he started to fall asleep.

He thought he heard the door to his room opening, but when he opened his eyes the room was still dark. He heard breathing and knew then he wasn't alone, someone had come into his room.

"Who... who's there?" he asked in a shaky voice. He was met with silence and he grew frightened. He struggled to find the emergency call button to summon the nurse to his aid, but in his panic he put too much pressure on his ribs and cried out in pain.

"Connor! Be still!" said a voice, a female voice.

"Abby? Is that you?" She was closer now and he could just make out her shape in the black.

"Yeah, it's me. Why are you in the dark?"

"It's bedtime." She laughed lightly at his statement. It was sensible reason. He felt her feeling around and finally she found the switch to the light bar above his bed and turned it on. The light flickered a bit before it came to life. Abby gasped and covered her mouth with her hands at the sight of him. He was absolutely demolished. The nightmare image of him laying in the street covered in blood assailed her again. She'd been with Lucien when she'd heard the sickening thud of Connor getting hit and then the sound of tires screeching to a halt. Cutter got to him first. There was so much blood. Abby thought he'd died and she screamed his name. The sweet, selfless, beautiful man who only hours earlier had risked life and limb to rescue her was gone. He'd told her he loved her. He was the only person who'd ever said those words to her in her entire life. Moments ago she'd denied him once more. She'd seen the hurt in his eyes when she'd told Lucien he wasn't her boyfriend. She knew she'd done something awful to him in that moment, but those words were like a reflex now. The saddest thing of all was that she hated herself every time she said them. When she saw what she thought was Connor's dead body it was in that instant that she knew she loved him too. Stephen held her as she sobbed and when Cutter joined them he imparted Connor's dying words to her.

When the paramedics on hand declared that Connor was still alive her heart soared with hope. They rushed him away and to hospital. The ARC team followed and after several tense hours it was determined that Connor would be okay. The stress had been overwhelming and Stephen has driven her home. No one was getting into see Connor until the next day, so she might as well go home and rest. Caroline had shown up the next day and Abby had berated and bullied the wretched woman out of Connor's life for good. Connor was _hers_ and Caroline would only have him over her cold dead body. That was three days ago. She'd been trying to work up the courage to come and see him ever since. Abby blamed herself. If she'd just kept Connor close he never would have been in the accident. If she'd just done what her heart told her, he'd be with her at home in their flat. They'd be enjoying each other and discovering what it was like to be in love.

Looking at him now, seeing the damage she'd caused was too much. Her emotions overwhelmed her and she erupted in a series of gut wrenching sobs. Right before Connor's eyes, Abby disintegrated into tears and in no time at all she was heaving and gasping for breath with power of her sobs. He'd never seen anyone break down like this, he had no idea what to do. He could barely move, but he inched as close he could so he could at least touch her. He caught her forearm and tugged her over. She sunk against the side of the bed and buried her face in the pillow beside him. The wetness of her tears drenched the side of his face and his neck as she cried herself hoarse. He could do nothing but try and comfort her, kissing her ear and the side of her head while his hand covered the back of her head and neck. She cried for a very long time. Her sobs drew the attention of the nighttime nursing staff, but Connor waved them off when they came to check. Eventually Abby collapsed in the chair beside his bed, clutching at his sheets and continuing to sob against his thigh. Every time Connor tried to speak to her she cried harder. In the end he settled for stroking her hair, shoulder and arm. The mood shifted when Abby's hand came up to grasp his own. She kissed it several times, her breathing ragged and shaky. At least she'd stopped sobbing.

"Abby?" he questioned. She glanced up at his face, but quickly looked away. His swollen eye looked raw and the same side of his face looked like it had been shaved with a cheese grater. "Where have you been? I thought... I thought you didn't care about me."

"What!" she gasped "Oh god! I'm horrible!"

"No, no! You're not horrible Abby. You didn't come... not for three whole days, I didn't know what to think, so I assumed..."

"You're wrong, Connor, you're so wrong! I'm so sorry. I _am _horrible. I was too scared to see you like this. I was a coward! An absolute coward! This is all my fault! I thought you were dead when I saw you on the road. I wanted to die too."

"Don't talk like that!"

"You don't understand Connor. I wanted to die because life without you would've been unbearable! Connor I love you!" After her confession she dissolved into tears again. Connor had often fantasized about Abby telling him she loved him, but it had never gone down quite like this. He was all for sweeping romance, but she was threatening to get hysterical again.

"Abby, Abby, love. Please calm down." She hiccuped and forced herself to stop.

"I'm sorry. I'm behaving like a lunatic, aren't I?"

"No. Maybe a little. It's just that you're going to make yourself sick if you keep on like this."

"I haven't been able to stop crying since you were hurt. I think Rex is afraid to come near me now. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. I should've been here the whole time. It's so hard for me to get my feelings out. I thought I'd be the last person you wanted to see, but I just couldn't bear being away from you any longer."

"You're daft! You know that?"

"Huh?"

"Abby. You're the _only_ person I wanted, except for maybe me mum. I love you too, you silly bint and I could really go for a kiss now please." Abby choked on another sobbed and smiled at him. She really looked awful. He could believe she'd been crying for three days straight. Her hair looked like she'd been in a hurricane. Her face was void of make up and her eyes were red and puffy. She also looked a bit thin. Had she not been eating? She got to her feet and sniffled. As delicately as possible she leaned over him and pressed her lips to his. "Ow!"

"Sorry!"

"Don't stop. Please." She gently covered his lips with her own, soft and loving as could be. It had been a miserable three nights and three whole days for both of them. Abby didn't want to hurt him any further so she backed off. Connor sighed and relaxed into his pillows. "Talk to me. I'm not sure I understand everything."

"Oh where to start?" She laughed bitterly and flopped down into the chair. She took hold of his hand again, threading their fingers together. "I'm not usually like this, you know that. I'm never unhinged or hysterical. I've spent a lifetime cultivating a tough exterior. Seeing you roll under that lorry and all that blood... I just snapped inside. My world came crashing down. I flashed to you holding my hand over the cliff, refusing to let me go. You told me you loved me."

"I did." He gave her an encouraging smile.

"I realized what a fool I'd been. I realized that I was ruining my own happiness by denying you and then you were... gone. I thought you were dead. Cutter told me what your lasts words were - telling me again that you loved me. I can't say it enough how sorry I am for how I've treated you. You're a really good man Connor and I'd be lucky to have you. If you want me."

"If I want you? I want you, Abby, more than anything in the world."

"I'm not easy to be with Connor. I have a past, an ugly past."

"I don't care. I love you." This time it was her turn to smile.

"Can you forgive me for staying away so long?"

"Course I can. What matters is that you came."

"I'm going to take care of you. I'll be the best girlfriend you've ever had."

"Abby, love, you'll be the only girlfriend I've ever had." Abby smiled wider, but then it suddenly faded away.

"What about Caroline?"

"Oh. Bugger. Uh, where's my phone? I'll text her and tell her we're through. It might be callous, but to be honest it wasn't working out. I even don't think she'll be upset."

"Actually, you don't need to bother. I got rid of her for you. I threatened to kill her if she ever came near you again."

"Heh. I think I would've liked to have seen that."

"No, Connor, I _really_ threatened her. I was scary. I made her cry." Connor's mouth gaped. Okay, he wasn't in love with Caroline and truth be told he didn't really like her as a person, but even a T-Rex didn't deserve to be on the end of Abby Maitland when she was full of fury. Just as a Mer creature. On the other hand, the idea that she fought for him was incredibly sexy. Connor couldn't hide his grin. Abby relaxed. She rose from her chair and carefully sat herself on the edge of the bed at Connor's hip. She took his hand again and held it to her chest with both of hers, kissing his torn and bandaged knuckles. No words passed between them for some time as Abby just held part of him. He started to drift off to sleep. "Connor?"

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes and looked into hers.

"Sleep. I'll be back first thing in the morning. I love you."

"Love you too Abby." She kissed his lips once more, then his cheek and lastly his forehead. She stayed with him until he was fully under.

Connor awoke early and in a great deal of pain. His morphine bag had run out during the night and he now realized just how much of this searing agony it had kept at bay. He called for the nurse, and an hour later after being tended to he lay in moderately less pain. Now that he was settled, the dream he had the night before returned to the forefront of his mind. It had been the nicest dream he'd ever had. It had been just what he'd needed in order to have a peaceful night's sleep. The lovely fantasy images of Abby having been there comforting him and telling him he was loved by her both made his heart soar as well as ache. It had been a wonderful dream, but nothing more. Before him lay another lonely day and another lonely night. Maybe Cutter would have time to visit today so he could see at least one friendly face he knew. The hospital staff were nice enough, but the day after he checked out he'd be forgotten. The nurse had opened his curtains, but there wasn't much to look at outside his window, just the building opposite. He looked for the TV remote, but somehow it had fallen on the floor and he couldn't have reached it if his life depended on it. He cursed his situation for the umpteenth time. He'd moved on from melancholy to madness. If something didn't change right here right now he was going to pitch himself out the window and splat on the concrete below.

As if sent from Heaven above, the door to his room opened and Abby breezed in. He did a double take at the sight of her. She was wearing a white jersey dress with thin straps and a plunging neck line that went _way_ down. The length of the skirt stopped well above her knees. Oh god. She wasn't wearing a bra. His favourite red scarf was wrapped around her neck, the lengths of it flowing down her back. She'd done her hair in punky little curls and her make up was light, with berry pink lips. From her ears dangled pretty little silver hearts. She'd even done her nails, a darker pink than her lips. On her feet were a kick ass little pair of turquoise leather short cropped boots with tall block heels and a pointed toe. Fuck. She looked _gorgeous_. Was she doing the _girl thing_ for him? Him? She dropped her bag and bounded over to him, planting a firm kiss on his mouth. When she drew back she noticed the shocked look on his face.

"What's the matter?" she asked, concerned.

"Last night wasn't a dream?" he stammered. "You were really here? I thought it was the morphine!"

"Oh Connor!" She kissed him again. "No it wasn't a dream. I came here last night, sobbed my guts out and fell in love with you a hundred more times. You look better this morning."

Connor grinned from ear to ear.

"I had a good night's sleep. I still think I dreamt about you though."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah... the sheets were a bit... um..." She leaned in closer. She was wearing perfume. She smelled good enough to eat.

"A bit what, Connor?"

"Wet." Abby smiled wickedly. Her tongue darted out and licked across his bottom lip.

"Do you mean to say you had a cum whilst dreaming about me? Hmm?" Connor shuddered, feeling his cock twitching to life. His eyes fluttered and he groaned.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Mmm, I'm flattered. I slept in your bed last night."

"You did?" Her proximity and the huskiness in her voice was getting him hard. Pretty soon there'd be a rather obvious tenting of the sheets and probably another wet spot.

"I slept naked too. Want to know what else I did in your bed?"

He nodded, unable to speak just at that moment.

"I fucked myself with my fingers until I had an orgasm."

"Oh god, Abby..."

She ghosted her mouth over his face, settling her lips near his ear.

"I imagined it was your cock inside me. I haven't come like that in _years_. When you're all better I'm gonna fuck you into your mattress until you beg me to stop, but I won't. I'll ride you just a little longer, just a little harder until you pop like a warm champagne."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..."

Abby pulled back, her blue eyes twinkling with wicked delight. She looked down his body and saw the anticipated tenting of the sheets.

"What me to lend you a hand with that?" She didn't wait for his reply, but instead pulled the sheet away, then lifted up his hospital gown to reveal the long, thick column of erect cock he was sporting. "Wow! Connor Temple you are... wow."

"Yeah?"

"Ohhhhh yeah. It's a good thing I do yoga!" Her compliment filled him with manly pride. Her slender hand closed around as much of him as she could. He felt hot in her grip, his skin velvety soft. She scraped her thumbnail up the thickest vein and Connor groaned. The image of her dark pink fingernails digging into his length would stick in his mind forever. Her other hand joined her first and closed around him, pulling down his foreskin.

"Please Abby... _please_."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you." Her tone was soft and loving. She gave him an experimental squeeze. Precum leaked from the beautifully shaped head. Abby swept her palm over it, coating her hand before dropping back down as she slipped her other hand away to sweep it over him again, then back down. She squeezed with each upstroke, sometimes using her nails, continuously alternating her hands. Connor was panting hard though trying not to for the pain in his ribs, but the pleasure was just too great to ask her to stop. She moved faster and faster, trying to bring him off quickly so he could relax again and calm his breathing. He grunted and moaned and seized. Hot spurts of milky come filled her hand when he finally orgasmed. Seconds later the room erupted in chaos as several people burst through the door. Abby quickly pulled sheet over him and jumped away. The nurses and doctor were all over him, even as he protested and said he was fine. They'd forgotten that he was hooked up to a heart monitor and evidently the alarm had gone off at the nurse's station when his heartbeat spiked at the point of climax. Several minutes later and after the duty nurse gave Abby an accusing look, they were alone again. They stared at each other, then burst into laughter. Connor groaned and clutched his ribs.

"I don't care, Abby, that was worth it!" laughed Connor. Abby sat in the chair and locked eyes with him.

"Connor? I wasn't finished." She leaned back and with one hand seductively caught them hem of her dress and pulled it up. Connor's jaw dropped. She wasn't wearing panties. The soft thatch of curls at her apex were inticing. She drew one leg up, exposing the silky line of her pussy lips. Connor licked his lips, then reached over beside him and unplugged the heart monitor from the wall. Abby laughed, light as air and held up her other hand which was still covered with his release. "Watch me."

She spread the fluid around her fingers then down she went. Connor's eyes dropped down, following the fingers that were soaked with his semen. He just about exploded as he watched the digits disappear deep inside her. Abby bit into her bottom lip and cried out. Knowing Connor was watching her was a major turn on and she felt her orgasm coming on fast as she pumped herself with her fingers while her thumb rubbed her clitoris. As she neared her peak, Abby held her fingers in deep and touched the edge of the bundle of nerves inside while she worked furiously on her clit. She chanted his name in breathy sighs as she came.

When she finally came back to herself she knew Connor was focused on her. How could he not be after such a show? She opened her eyes and smirked at him, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her soaked pussy for all the tea in India. She withdrew her fingers slowly, delighting in the groan he made as she did so. She'd have to clean up, but not quite yet. She got to her feet and closed the short distance between them. She presented him with her slick, shiny fingers. He grabbed her wrist and brought her hand to his mouth. Abby felt her inner muscles clench again with a series of small orgasms when he drew her fingers into his mouth and sucked and licked them clean. She leaned down and kissed him, tasting their combined juices on his tongue.

"I love you," he said.

"I know," was her reply. "I love you too. I can't wait to get you home and take care of you properly. I don't just mean making love, Connor, I mean everything. I'm going to prove it to you. You have my heart and I have yours. I promise to take care of it."

"I can promise you the same thing. I'm sorry I scared you by almost dying."

"Me too. To be fair though, a giant Mer creature from the distant future is a lot harder to avoid than a baker's lorry. Didn't your mum ever teach you to look both ways before crossing the street?

"She did. I'm a bad boy for not listening." There was a glint in his eyes and Abby knew they were going to be just fine, great even.

"You'll need to be spanked then, won't you?"

"I suspect I will."

"When you're all better."

"Yup. Until then..." He nodded his head in the general direction of his crotch. Sure enough, that big proud cock of his was standing at attention once more.

"Until then, I think I can accommodate you... a little sexual healing, hmm?" She pulled the sheet away and smiled.

"Definitely. A little goes a long way."

She gripped the base of his shaft and flashed him another smile, then took him in her mouth. She gave him a good long hard suck before coming up for air.

"There's nothing little about you Connor Temple. Especially the size of your... _heart_." .

The End


End file.
